At The End
by Special-Jonin23
Summary: A fic on what Naruto's life would turn out if the war with Sound never ended. This is what happen in the last day of the bloody war. Summary suck but read anyways


OK readers i am back, first of all sorry for the lack of updates on my othr fics but i haven't had the time to type them yet but rest assured they are going to be updated soon hopfully.

-

-

-

-

Next this fic right here has been on my mind for a while and wouldn't let me concentrate so I hope you all like it.

-

-

-

-

-

it might be a one shot or a multi chap. if mutli chap it will be a time travel one read this and tell me if you want it to be one.

-

-

-one with the story

-

-

As I walked down the ruins that was once my home I begin to look back on how this all began. 15 long years we have been at war, 15 years of death and despair, first with the attack of sound during the first chunnin exams I took, to the betrayal of Danzo. I have lost much in these last 15 years, my wife, son, both my grandparents.... Almost all my friends are either dead or insane at the loss of their loved ones. Only remains of Konoha, the monument and, the tower are the only things left to remember.. and even then they are damaged unrecognizable to what they once were. Many ask why I stay in the ruins, all I say is that this is my home and I will die to defend it. Many of the people have left this forsaken place to find a safe haven, I hope that they do, I really do. But, for me this will be the place that I die, the place where I will spend my last days defending these ruins from the village of the Sound.

"Naruto, everyone is leaving are you sure you won't come with us?" I heard a voice call out I knew this voice it was a voice that has plagued my dreams when I was a genin, Sakura, the once love of my life or so I thought until I met my wife.

"No, Sakura I am not going with you. This is my home and I'll be damned if I am going to let Sound take it without a fight." I said to her as I looked over the ruins of the once standing academy "Besides it will be a glorious end to my career, and honor to die defending our homeland as Kakashi, Iruka, old lady Tsunade, pervy-sage, and my dear wife did." I looked over to the list of name on the memorial in front of the school. The list was almost to painful to look at, many of my friend was on this list. Lee that crazy bastard always fighting always competing but loyal to a fault it was an honor to fight along side him. Tenten and Neji one of the most dangerous duos in the whole rookie twelve. Neji would go in close making the enemy move away from cover and Tenten would snipe them, I still remember the day they fell. Shikamaru, that lazy bastard but smart as hell his plans had saved me countless times but it was during one skirmish that we were surrounded by the enemy. He told our team to run while he caught them in his shadow bind, he knew he wasn't going to live, I knew he wasn't going to live. Kiba,.........well Kiba I don't even want to think about that, so I will leave that alone. Ino, Hinata. Konohamaru, and Anko all were killed during the second attack of Sound.

"Please Naruto reconsider, there is nothing here to protect, please come with us.......... with me." she yelled at me as tears fell down her lovely face. I turned to face her and as I did so I brought my hand up to brush the tears away from her face. Those tears did not belong there. I looked directly into those emerald eyes and saw desperation. I hugged her tightly almost not wanting to let go but sadly I knew I had to.

"Sakura-chan," huh "-chan" I haven't used that on her name in years but I guess for old time sakes its appropriate, "you are my dearest friend, and I wish I can go with you but my mind is made up. I must do this. For your safety I must delay the approaching army if not they will catch up with you and slaughter the rest of the convoy. Please don't make this harder than it has to be. I hope that one day you find happiness and love,.............. remember this I will always be with you." I let go of her and turned around not daring to look at her and see the sad look on her face. As I walked away I thought I heard Sakura say "Naruto I love you." but with a heavy heart I pushed it away from my mind figuring it just might be playing tricks on me. I just kept walking away never turning around... I never looked back, after all that was my Nindo.. my way of the Ninja.

As I walked my mind was racing through a million thoughts, why did this all start, how it could have changed, why did Sasuke defect from the village, why does he lead the Sound and why does he want to destroy the leaf? But it was all in the past and there was no changing it. There was no going back, this was it my final night on this earth, and I will go out with a bang.

As I neared the camp of the remaining fighting force of Konoha a mere 300 men and women, all with nothing to live for, all have had lost everything. As I look at the faces I see the despair, the loneliness, the anger, their will to get revenge for their families, I know that they will fight to the bitter end even knowing that they will not live to see the sunrise, they will take as many Sound nins to hell with them. I walked to the center of the camp and got everyone's attention.

"My fellow ninjas, tonight we are going into battle, we fight to protect the remaining civilian and injured nins. My brothers and sisters I will not lie to you, the force that we face outnumber us ten to one. We will not see the sun rise, I will not see the sun rise but I will fight till the last of my breath, I will fight until my spirit leaves my body. I will not back down I will not surrender, it is my nindo. I will push forward, I will make them regret coming here. I will make them suffer for the lives they took. I will make them remember the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Though we will die they will forever speak of our last stand, they will tell stories of how 300 hundred leaf ninjas stood and fought an army of thousands, how brightly our will of flames burned. I have lost everything during these past 15 years as I am sure you all have, lost love ones, sons, daughter, husbands, wives. Many lives destroyed by greed and a lust for power," I look around and I see the determination in the eyes of my people. "but tonight **we will show them that we will not go silently into the night, we will not give up, we will fight to the bitter end, brothers and sisters let show how leaf ninjas brings the hammer down.**" I yelled into the crowd. Cheering and yelling were heard as they all went into their tents to retrieve their equipment.

I walked to the north gate or what was left of it. "Hokage-sama it is an honor to fight by your side." a jonin said as he bowed. "No the honor is all mind." I replied "If this is to be my last night on earth I am glad it is with all of you." I looked at the once proud village and a lone tear fell from my face. All the memories, I experienced. The birth of my son, the day I met my wife though it was shaky at first but in the end was all worth it. The day I became Hokage. Then all those bad memories came flooding back, Sasuke kidnapping my son demanding I come to the valley of the end to fight. After I did he killed hum in front of my eyes I completely lost it. The area is still smoking from the battle, which happened two years ago, somehow Sasuke managed to get away but not before I took his eyes away from him. Ever since then he has never let up on the attacks.

Shortly after my dear wife was sent on a scouting mission with her remaining team, she never returned. It was only two weeks later that the bodies of her team were found. Those images still haunt me to this day luckily they never 'touched' her and from the medical reports she died instantly, but what they did to the bodies I will never forgive. I look up a the full moon and saw that it had a tint of red in it. The wind picked up and caressed my face. It was soft and calming almost as if she was there trying to calm me down. Tears forced themselves down my face, I missed them both but it all ends tonight, I will see them again.

Suddenly I heard the pounding of an army coming towards the front gate, I knew that the time has come. I ran to one of the remaining towers. "What the report." I yelled a chunnin who was looking through the telescope. "Sir, it Sound they are marching they will be here within ten minutes." he reported. I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was scared. "Good, be ready for the fight, if you have any doubts I suggest you leave with the convoy they can't be to far away there is no shame in running." After hearing my suggestion I could tell that his fear had diminished and in it place was determination. I took my leave of the tower and went to the front gate. That was my place not in the back. I was a front line fighter, always have been. After five minutes my soldiers were standing behind me in perfect formation. Not one person had fear in their eyes only the will to fight.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up a the source only to see my older sister in everything but blood, Shizune, standing next to me, right next to her was another friend of my childhood, Chouji. "What are you guys doing here, leave at once this a battle we can not win."

Both of them looked at me before Shizune spoke, "Naruto how can you ask me to leave my brother behind to die alone, how can you ask me to live on knowing that my family is all dead. No my brother, I will stand next to you and die by your side, not as a leaf nin but as your sister."

Chouji was the next to speak. "Naruto, I am not long for this world you know this, I know this. That last attack has crippled me, but the poison used is slowly eating my insides away. I have maybe two days to a week maximum, but I am not going to let the poison run it course. Also I can't have you hogging all the fun Hokage-sama." I looked at both of them and let out a sigh, I guess it was better this way.

As the minutes passed the tension was getting unbearable, as I heard the pounding of the approaching army I could feel my hands shake in anticipation for the upcoming battle, one that I knew could not be won but must be fought.

Suddenly, the first line of Sound nins came into view, the look in their eyes told me that they were here for one reason and one reason only. The complete destruction of Konoha, waited for the enemy to get closer and closer. The closer they got the more the numbers grew, then I gave them my signal. Into the air thousands upon thousands of pointy object flew at the approaching army, kunai, shurikens, and arrows covered the sky. Some of which had exploding tags on them. The first volley had done its job as the resulting explosions disoriented them enough for us to charge.

The battle was fierce and both sides hadn't led up, I myself had been stabbed at least fourteen time now. My forces had fell from 302 to a mere 15 and they were still fighting on. My friend Chouji had fallen during the first five hours of the fight as the poison began to weaken him further, but he took 60 enemy nins with him. Shizune was next to fall as Kabuto came from behind and used his charka scalpels to cut the tendons in her legs. He was about to kill her but was struck in the chest by her senbons coated with a fast acting poison. He disintegrated in a mere ten seconds as she was healing herself six sound ninjas came and impaled her from all sides, knowing she was done she used a suicide technique and took them with her.

The battle was still raging as more of the Sound was coming, we kept fighting until we couldn't and then we fought some more. My numbers were now down to two, that when I heard his voice. "ENOUGH" I heard him scream. I look up and I see that the enemy was moving aside so they could let the owner of the voice come through. "So this is what the leaf has left. Pitiful." he spat on the ground next to my feet. Me being who I was decided to anger him seeing that I was going to die anyways why not have a little fun.

"So I see Orochimaru let his little plaything out so he can join this little get together. I was getting worried you weren't going to show up the party. It is almost over, but I am glad your could find the time from sucking the snake-teme dick and being his personal 'sheath' to come down here to give us our proper goodbye." at this remark I could see the anger grow in his eyes so I decided to push further. "So tell me how is Itachi these days, I bet he is very happy with the eyes you gave him. Such a nice gift to give to your brother and here I thought you wanted to kill him but I guess I was wrong. I bet he is have fun rebuilding his clan, but what do you know about that, huh Sasuke-chan." Suddenly I felt a great pain in my stomach but I refused to cry out in pain.

"Shut up dobe, or you won't live to regret it." Sasuke said as he walked back to his original position, I could see that he was wearing a pure black mask with two slits for eyes. I knew he replaced them with some poor bastards eyes. "Tell me how does it feel, to know that I am going to burn this village to the ground, find all the people that once lived here and kill them not before I have some fun with the women."

I spit some blood on the ground, and began to chuckle ."Please Sasuke-chan, don't make me laugh. You with a woman maybe the men I'd understand hell even the boys." at this remark I heard the last of my people and even some of his camp chuckle which further enraged him. "and besides your plans have already failed." I said as I felt the last marker go off, it told me that they were all out of the area and I could unleash my most destructive trap.

"What do you mean, you are the only one left that is of some threat and your weaken to the point of death. I WILL march into Konoha, burn it to the ground, take all it secretes find my brother, kill him and his whores and become the most powerful being on the Earth." Sasuke said as he began to laugh.

"THATS were you are wrong for you see your fucked up by not killing me, which gave enough time to gather the necessary charka to activate my trap." I began to make hand signs at a speed that not even the Sharingan could follow. During the middle of the sequence a seal appeared a my feet it began to spin, during that time Sasuke finally realized what I was doing ordered them to stop me. Twenty six swords were impaled into my body but I kept going. The pain I felt was nothing to me as I died a long time ago. Sasuke seeing that I wasn't stopping or dieing quickly charged to remove my head but it was to late I was done. **"Forbidden arts: Seals of Destruction"** Suddenly the seal at my feet broke apart into four other seals and departed into four directions. Sasuke tried to run but found that he could not move.

The four seals then reached its target which was another seal, one was the seal of Death, the others were Famine, Conquest and War. From these four seals a great light shot out from the ground. A black wall made of chakra began to close around the village and the surrounding areas.

"Dobe, what did you do." Sasuke ordered but I began to chuckle which only infuriated him further. "What is so damn funny answer me."

"Simple Sasuke-chan, I summon the four horsemen which opened the gates of hell and anything trapped within the wall will be sent into the pits of hell." I answered as many black hands shot out of the ground and began to pull anything it got a hold of down into hell. Suddenly two lights were seen in the sky. As I looked up I could see that the light in the night sky were the souls of the people I loved more than life itself. The light come down from the heavens and engulfed me and my men, dead or other wise and lifted them from the cursed land in which they laid upon, and in a blinding light I found myself in a beautiful meadow with flowers of all colors.

Then I heard them, the two voices that I thought I would never heard again. "Naruto-kun!" "Daddy" I turned around hoping that they were real. Then I saw them my two most precious people in my whole world. Dressed in pure white kimonos, they looked exactly the way I remembered them. I fell to my knees with tears running down my face. "I did it,............. it is finally over." I sighed as I felt two pairs of arms circling me. "Daddy, your here, your here!" my son yelled over and over as he crushed me in a hug. "Yes son I am here and I am not going nowhere."

"Naruto-kun I missed you........I knew that you would eventually come back to me." my dear wife said. There she was the love of my life, with here black silky hair and those ruby red eyes that drove me crazy. "Kure-hime I missed you so much, .............some nights I would stay awake looking at our family photos. ................I almost came to the point of seppuku just to be with both of you, but I had unfinished business to complete. But now that is over and I can finally be with you and the rest of my family again." I gave a kiss and a hug "So were are they," I asked which made my wife giggle.

"Hyper-active as always, they are back at the village......Kami-sama saw what was happening down on Earth and was deeply sadden. So he made a village for all the souls that were killed by the enemy and made it in the image of Konoha herself.......Come everyone is waiting for the last of our people to reach the gates." at that remark I turned around and saw all of my 300 ninja standing looking disoriented.

"Ah I see we in fact succeed, I will tell you this for all of you who thought you had died, well you did. For the two that remain at my side at the end guess what guys we're dead." I chuckled at I scratched the back of my head which earn a couple of laughs. Now I have to tell you that Konoha is no more,......now before you say we failed I will tell you this Sound got a rather nasty surprise as you two know." at this the two jounins couldn't stop laughing. "Our mission is now complete the survivors of Konoha will now have to find a new place to call home, they will have to carry on. As for us, I don't know about you but I am long overdue for a vacation." a shout of "here, here." were heard. "OK lets go home then."

The march didn't take longs I the gates of the new Konoha came into site. As we got closer I saw the face the people that were long dead. My family, I was finally home.

-

-

--

**Ok tell me what you thought of it and dont worry i will get one those others. tell me which you want to see first updated and i will get right on it. again with all my fics i right in the moment so if you want one of your ideas featured in my stories pm me and i will consider them if i do use them i will give full credit to you.**


End file.
